Phoenix
by Way-Up-In-The-Skye
Summary: From the point of view of an innocenly bystanding ghost, after the 17 months of nothing, a hollow finds Ichigo before Ginjo can. Subsequently, so does Rukia. Ichiruki drabble.


**Short little Ichiruki oneshot/drabble. Reviews feed my soul.**

The light was dying when she appeared. That moment right after the sun goes down, but you can still see. I don't know how long she had been there, wandering with the sort of footsteps that have nowhere to go, and with eyes searching desperately for a place to be.

There was something, someone, she was looking for. She wasn't sure who it was, I think, because her expression was lost, daydreaming almost. Looking for the future, trapped within the past.

Quite a bit of information was gathered in that first glance.

I noticed her completely due to luck. If I'd looked in a different direction, I would likely have missed her. It had to have been her expression, her stature, that caught my attention. Because it wasn't her features, no, not one bit. If anything, her features helped her blend into the fading crowd. She was completely forgettable. A passing glance.

Even now, I couldn't tell you exactly what she looked like, or what she was wearing (though I have the vaguest impression that she wielded a sword, but that would be insane), or what her voice was like when she spoke. Whether it was high or clear or raspy. It was her tone that stuck. A deadpan, defeated tone that was still wanton for something.

The first thing I said to her was, "Hey, are you looking for someone?" I was overcome with a desire to help her.

"Yes," she said, "but I won't find them." It seemed like she was looking straight through me, like she might as well have been talking to herself.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"They don't exist anymore."

"I'm sorry? I don't think I understand." I was somewhat convinced she had lost her mind. Now I'm convinced I've lost mine.

"He was supposed to be here tonight. And I see him, but I knew he wouldn't be here." She spoke as if everything she said made perfect sense. Which, of course, it didn't. At all.

"If you see him," I said through clenched teeth, growing frustrated, "how is he not here?"

She shifted her weight slightly, "He hasn't existed for a while. His face hasn't changed, but he has."

"You mean he acts different now?" Was she just hung up on an ex boyfriend or something?

"He isn't acting. He's not the same."

"You're not making any sense at all."

She smiled a little half smile and said, "Of course not. Hardly anything makes sense. But don't worry, he'll be back soon."

I must've looked at her like her head had just morphed into a cockroach. "Um, I'm sorry I don't know your name-,"

"Rukia," she said.

"Rukia, I don't think you're okay. I think you're sick."

"Any human would."

"You say that like you're not. Human, I mean."

"Neither are you, anymore." She paused for a second before saying, "But you aren't under my jurisdiction. You've walked quite a long way, haven't you?"

She smiled again, and she walked away with the same aimless footsteps, past me. Her words seemed to ring true. It seemed like I had been walking a while. And I couldn't quite remember where I came from. I turned, watching her form grow a little hazy as she approached what looked like man, lying motionless on the ground. She knelt next to him slowly. I had heard an odd roaring earlier. Had he been attacked? Everything is fuzzy.

But then, he just, sat up, and then stood. But, at the same time, he was still laying there. He had a messy mop of orange hair, I think. He towered over Rukia by a great deal. He had a kind face, despite the scowl. And suddenly the girl came to life. Her posture straightened. She had black hair. Wore a sort of black uniform that came to her ankles. And yes, that was definitely a sword at her hip. And one at his. He wore the same kind of uniform, and a sheepish expression.

I heard Rukia say, with a new vibrance in her voice, "I can't believe you let such a low-level hollow do you in!"

"Hey!" He said, holding his hands up defensively, "It's not like I could see the thing! And aren't you supposed to be saving the general public from hollows?! Do I not fall under the general public?!" His voice was gruff.

"The higher ups told me not to interfere," she said.

"The higher ups told you to let me die?!"

"It was your father's idea. He said you died with your spirit energy."

"Why would anyone take my old man seriously?"

"There's something that's about to go down. We're going to need you, Ichigo." Her voice softened as she said his name.

"So you just let me die so I could be a Soul Reaper again?"

"That's right. And honestly, if you couldn't take on such a lame hollow by yourself, then this is exactly what you need. I can't believe you've let yourself go like this!"

He laughed, then, and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. I heard him mumble something. I couldn't make it out, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that anything he said translated to the same three word phrase everyone pines for.

She relaxed into the embrace, burying her face in his chest, and when he released her an eternity later, they started off down the busy street, and disappeared into the recent darkness.

And I was left there, wondering what on earth was going on, and trying to explain to myself the shrinking chain protruding from my chest.

But no matter who I asked, everyone but that girl acted like they saw straight through me.


End file.
